MikoInu Youkai
by Arwen Chaos
Summary: this is a Arwen Zillah Chaos Story...the First Book.  Arwen Had run away from her Kidnapped...then Returned 50 years Later...And learn Horrific things tat Happened in the last...50 Years.
1. Dreams

Chapter one

The Dreams

"_Sister I can't just sit here and wait for them to come to get us. I must go and help mom and dad" I said to Alucard. She looks at me and says "they Said to hide not to be a Hero they are trying to protect us". I looked at my Sister and Smiled and whispers "I will be back" as I stood and rushed out of the Closet and grabbed my Blades and Yelled "Mom! Dad!" as I ran through their Backs covered in blood. Then I heard Chuckling coming for the food room. I slowly start to walk to it. "Wait, I thought I heard something" someone said. I pushed my body too tight up against that wall. Right as he put his head out I took my Blade and with one Swing his head rolled to his command and his Body Fell._

_Then I heard more chuckling. "Come on out little Girl" the other man said. I growled and Walked out of the Shadows, the Man looked up at me and looked Shocked when he looked at me. He then stood up then walked up to me then he just Stood in Front of me then I felt his hand grabbing my throat…_I woke up with Sweat on my face I put my hand on my throat breathing heavily. I Sat up in my bed and whispers to my Self "What the hell was that…And who is Alucard..?" I got out of bed then looked around in my room then Sighed to myself. I walked to my window as she looked out it then I looked up at the Sky...Pure Darkness...No Light…then I whispered to myself "I hate the darkness" Then I hear a dock on my door and someone says "Wench time to get now" as he banged on my door. Then I hear "Stop it, Adam she is probably already awake". Then I walked to the door as I got curious to see who this New person is.

I was listening in to the Creatures speaking outside of my door. Then I reached for my door handle wanting to look at this person that I didn't know. Then Adam Glare at this person and says "go away, Marcus." Then he banged on my Door again, I immediately opened my Door then looked at Adam, I growled deeply at him.

I Grabbed Adam by his Neck then shoved him against the wall staring into his eyes when I Finally said "If you Bang on my Door one more time, I will Remove your head" then I growled at him again and Dropped him then I Looked at the New comer then said irritably "who the hell are you and what are you doing here". Marcus Narrowed his eyes at me then finally said to me in a warning tone "Kyu has sent for you" then he roughly grabbed my arm.

He started to drag me to Kyu's Room. I snatched my arm away then looked at him with a Growl escaping at him then said "I can walk there myself, damn male." Then I just walked passed him when I came a pond two really big door. Then as I was walking up to them I started to hear moaning sounds then I Raised a brow then I just walked into Kyu's room. I came in to see Kyu having sex with one of his Slaves. I cleared my throat when I noticed that he didn't realize that I was there.

He then looks up to see me standing in front of the door then he flashed a Smile to me. Then he looked at his Slave then he orders her "Leave us" then he roughly pushes her off the bed. I just look at her and ignore her then I Returned my gaze back at him then I said with an irritated tone "you summon me, Kyu" then I placed my Hands on my hips feeling for my Hidden Dagger. His slave glared at me as she was leaving then I gave her growled deeply. Then she snarled at me I raised a brow then I grabbed my Dagger then I rose to her throat. Then I just looked at her for a few seconds then I just slit her throat.

Then I picked up her body and tossed it over the railing of the stairs. I looked down at her for a moment then noticed the Servants Surrounded she then looked up at me they just Shook their heads and went back to work. I walk back in growling when I look at Kyu and says with a Snarl "what do you want, Damn it. I have things to do today" I stand there putting my hands on my hips again Glaring at him.

Kyu looks at me and chuckles deeply and asks "Making more plans to escape me, Arwen." I smirk at him then says "Well of cores I mean I just hate it here" as I rolled my eyes then I just sighed then turned to walk away from him waving my hand at him then I said "See you Around Kyu…Not" Kyu growled at me then within Seconds he was front of the door as he glared at me then said to me a bit irritated "I really don't like your Attitude Arwen."

He walked towards me, I took a step back then I let out a dangerous growl toward him then I said in a Lowly Snarl " you will never touch me again how you touch your slaves, you're just a Monster" then I walked passed him to the Doors. I looked at him for a few seconds with pity then escaped out of the doors. Then I ran down the hall, I Literally ran into Marcus making us fall onto the ground with me on top of him.

I looked at him then I felt a light blushed form on my cheek then I quickly got off of his body. I ran straight to my room when I got to my Room I closed the door. I stood against it for a Few Moments then I heard Footsteps coming toward my room. I then jumped into my bed then hid under the covers. Then I heard someone knock then say "Arwen, May I come in" I didn't respond. The person came in anyways then saw me Buried under my Covers. I peeked out from under the blankets then I saw the person in my room, it was Marcus.

I hid back under the Blankets then said softly "What is that you need..?" then I sighed softly. Marcus looked at me and walked over to my Bed as he moved the blankets from covering me. He put his arms around me then I felt him lay down behind me. He just held me there for a few seconds. He finally says "Arwen, I don't understand...What I did. Can you explain…What I did wrong..?" As he looked at waiting for a response, I looked at him for a Moment then I Finally said "It's not you…I don't like going to Kyu's Room…there are Too many Painful Memories there. Marcus." I looked away from then I heard him sigh. "Well…I can understand that. My Brother….Is Such a Whore" he Said with another Sigh. I turned my head to look at him then said with a Soft Giggle "you just Called Kyu...a Whore that is really funny, Marcus" I continued to giggle at his Comment. Marcus just looked at me until I Saw a Smile on his Face.

Then I stared at him for a long moment then finally asked him "You're his Brother..? Wow…You two are completely different" I Shook my head then I wiggled my Self out of his arms. Then I crawled to the Edge of my bed. I stood from my Bed then I walked to my window and just Stared at the Night sky. Marcus watched me move then window then He came up behind me then he put his arms around my waist. I growled a bit but then he whispers into my ear "trust me, I won't do anything" as he nuzzles my neck and Cuddles me.

I turned and looked at him as I hastily tuck my head under his chin. He brought me closer as he growls as a comforting growl. Then I Looked up at him then I spoke in a Soft voice "Marcus...I am Tried...I need to go to Sleep..." then He nodded then I Felt him Pick me up. I kinda clinged to him while his carried me to my bed. He laid me down in my bed.

He then lay behind me putting his arms around my waist. I started to feel unsure about him being in my bed then I suddenly heard him whisper "Don't worry…I won't do anything just Sleep Rose" I kinda Nodded. Then I rolled over trying to get Comfortable. I looked at him for a Moment then I hastily nuzzles my head into his neck then I fell into a deep sleep but I didn't have the same dream I had a Different Dream..

"_Rose! Rose! Where that is blasted Child" father yelled. I just giggled as I hid behind the couch. Father Chuckled and Says "I hear giggling, but I don't know where it's coming from, Hmm…is it coming from behind the couch" Father checked behind the couch and Picked me up and Started ticking me. _

_I wiggled to get free as I laughed up a Storm. CRASH!...Father and I ran to the kitchen. "Hunny are you okay" Father asked Mom. "Yes yes dear I just dropped a plate on Accident." Mom explained. Father and I just laughed. "Mom where is Alucard?" I asked. Mom looked at me and says "I think she is in her room". I smiled at mom and ran up the Stairs and knocked on Alucard door and Asked "Sister May I come in" as I giggled._

"_Yes, Sister "she said excitedly. I opened the door and got attacked by a Sister hug I just giggled and hugged her back. Then I and she hear in our heads "Hide NOW! " From our parents, as we hid I started to hear loud screams and wince of pain, I growled Slightly as I Started to get up and but then Alucard grabs me and says "No Amara don't go they said to hide" I looked at her then Said "I am Not going to Lose My Parents…We Need them..Alucard…We need them…" _then I Shot up out of my bed I looked at Marcus as he asked me "Arwen…? Are you okay..?" I nodded my head then lay back down and went back to Sleep…but I didn't Dream anything. I just laid back down in Marcus's arms then Drifted back to sleep.

~xXx~

5 hours later.

I woke up to someone yelling but I was still in Marcus's arms. I tried to wiggle out of it and every time I hear a slight irritated growl I raised a Brow then I just slightly giggle at him. I snuggled back into him and cuddle him some more. Marcus smirked when he heard me giggle then felt me snuggle and cuddle him again, then he just tights his arms around me as he brings me closer.

My door slammed I quickly sat up to see Kyu walking growling at his Brother then he walked away to tried to take me away from Marcus. Marcus grabbed his hand then said with a growl at Kyu "Touch her; I will Kill you Little Brother." Then I felt Marcus pushed me behind him. I just gave him a weird look then thought spoke to my beast "Is his protecting me from Kyu..?" Kyu looks at me then at Marcus then he chuckles deeply. He looks at me then asks me "Arwen was this one of your little plans."

I looked at him with a Small Smirk then Said a bit harshly "No this is not Kyu, Don't touch Marcus Kyu. He was just comforting me." Kyu glared at Marcus, then growled at him, Kyu finally said "Marcus Leave us. I need to talk with Arwen." Marcus raised a Brow then said "No, Dear Brother I will not leave her with you" Kyu snarls at Marcus then he Tried to Grab him I growled at Kyu then I Launched Myself at his waist tackling him to the ground and holding him there. I looked at him dead in the eyes and Growled out "Don't not touch Him, Kyu. He doesn't need to be tainted by you."

Then I started to get up from his body. He grabs my arm then he pulls me back to his Body. He crashes his Lips on top of my lip then he roughly kissed me. He then picks me up as he turns to Marcus then says dangerously "touch what's mine again and I will kill you Brother". Then I looked at Marcus with empty eyes then looked away from.

Marcus stood up then let out a growl at Kyu when he Spoke "let her go Kyu, don't you already have enough slaves why do you need Arwen, she means nothing to you." Then he went towards Kyu. He just snatched me from his arms then pulled me close to his Chest as he looked at Kyu then Said "Leave Rose alone Kyu…she isn't a Slave Nor will she ever will be." Then I pulled away from Marcus then just Stared at him for a moment.

I finally asked "then...What am I doing here..?" Marcus looked me for a Moment then said "I don't know...Arwen but come I will ask my Father" I Nodded at him. _"Though she does look a lot like….Amara…" _ Marcus thought to himself but he just mentally sighed. Then Marcus took my hand then turned as we started to walk to his Father's chambers. Marcus knocked on the door then I hear a very cold and powerful voice from within "Enter" Marcus brought me be inside with him, I looked at the lord.

He was very old but with cold hardens eyes beaming at me and Marcus then he spoke a chill sent down my Spine "What is that you need, My Son" Marcus looks at his Father then I felt Marcus picking me up then putting me down in front of him and then lord of the Palace then I heard him Asks His Father" Father do you know this woman". The King looks at him but as he looks at me his eyes widen and he whispers "Amara".

I shot up my head thinking about my dreams then I look at Marcus. He just smiles warmly at me. Then he looked back at his father and said "She looks like Amara doesn't she Father…But her Name is Arwen." look at the king then the king is standing right in front of me.

I looked up at him then took two steps back trying not to growl at him then Marcus Starts "I wouldn't get to close to her Father…She has been getting Tortured by Kyu.. But the king just chuckled and says "Really Now. But she Does look like Amara Doesn't she, My Son" I look at him then spoke softly "Amara? Who is this Amara, Milord?" then I looked at Marcus with a confused look.

The King looks at me then said "she was Marcus's Mate…But she disappeared sometime back. Are you sure your Name isn't Amara". I look down and Whisper "No, Milord I am Arwen…." Marcus looks at me with widen eyes and walks up to me and lifts my Head and Says "She Looks Just Like her…Amara The black Miko Inu-Youkia… My Mate…doesn't her Father..?"

I looked up at with Surprised Look then Whispers Softly "A Princess..?...You're Mate..?" I merely looked at both of them. I chuckled softly then Said "I am Sorry But you are Mistaken…I am Arwen...I don't Belong to any royal Family…I was Kidnapped by Kyu." I finished my words then turned then darted out of the Room trying to get away from them but then I felt a hand Grab me. I turned to see who it was…it was Kyu.

I then snatched my arm away from him then ran as I fast as I could to my room. Then I mentally sighed when I got to my room I Picked up my Sketch pad and Started to Draw out My dreams…the I have been recently been having. Then I threw my Sketch pad across my bed frustrated at myself. "What…are these Dreams I am having…Marcus and the Lord…Spoke of Amara…I am being called that in my Dreams…" I shook my head then picked up my sketch pad and continued drawing.

**Please Review! This is My first Book! Thank you for Reading ^.^**


	2. Wondering

Chapter 2

Wondering

I looked at My Drawings, I drew the Small Girl in my Dreams the one named Alucard...I didn't know who she was or why I have been having these dreams… "Should I tell Marcus about these Dreams I have been having..?" I softly whispered to myself. I sighed then stood up from my bed then walked to my window to look out at the night sky.

Then I heard Someone Banging on my door and it was Adam, I just growled at him and says dangerously I when got my door then I opened it "Stop Banging on my Door , Damn Male Or I will Kick your Ass" as I opened my Door I just glared at him. Adam just laughs at me when he says "Marcus, I think you should get her I don't think she likes me very much" Marcus walked up to the Door shaking his head and Looks at him and says "from now on this is going to be your room okay and Arwen can have yours" as he turned to talk to me Adam's jaw was hanging open.

I Smirked and looks at Adam and Asks "what are you doing catching flies with your mouth now" Adam closed his Mouth and growled at me and looks at Marcus and Asks " you can't be Serious, you're going to give my room to this whore?" Marcus turned around then glared at him as he Orders him "Leave us or I will let her kill you Adam".

Adam Hurries out of the room, then Marcus turn and look at me. I just look at him then I look away from him as I walked pass him but then he grabs my arm and pulls me to him and he holds me close and whispers into my ear "It's going to be okay Amara, No will hurt you okay, Father has Requested that me and you go see some of my friends in the West." As he finishes he looks at me and gives me a warm and comforting smile. I raised a brow then looked at him and Says Softly "My Name is Arwen…I don't Know your Amara...I am not your mate… And why do you wish for me to go, Prince Marcus."

Marcus looked at me with an Unreadable expression as I Stared at him then I heard him Say "I want you to come with me because.. I don't Like how My Brother..Is treating you, and that way you can escape from him for a week." I stared at him for a long Moment. Then I Finally said "Alright I will go..But I don't think that He will like this every much Marcus.." Marcus nods to me then Escorts me out of my room.

Kyu saw Marcus with me then saw his arm around my waist, then I heard him growl as I turned I saw kyu walk up to me and Marcus as he Grabbed me roughly pulling me to his Chest as he Said to his Brother with a deathly Glare "do not touch Her. She is not yours. She is mine." I didn't like this or what he said about me, I growled at Kyu low and dangerous then removed me from his Arms. I walked up to Marcus then Grabbed him And Left Kyu standing in the hall way.

Marcus looked at me for a Moment then said "you really don't like my Brother do you.." I didn't look at him as I said "No I don't…He is a Monster" then I started to rub my Shoulder gently. Marcus took Note of me rubbing my Shoulder. "What did he do to you, Arwen?" I heard Marcus Ask me then I looked up at him but I didn't say anything. "Marcus! Marcus!" we both turn around to see the Queen Running to Her Son.

I immediately knelt now in her Presents with my Head down. "I heard that you are going to the West. I will be going with you and" she looked down at me for a moment then finished "you're Slave". Marcus was just about to correct his Mother when Kyu came dashing out toward me then growled at his brother as he picked me up and Said "No She isn't..His one is mine." I merely sighed then I Started to talk with My Beast.

"_Why are these males Fighting over us…I don't Like the one Holding us….When May I Kill him..?" She Asks_

I raised a brow as what she said then replied back "Never…" then I sighed as Marcus and Kyu Kept on Fighting.

"_But we don't belong to this Male…We don't Belong to anyone…And he Keeps saying that we are His" She Pointed out._

I Nodded at her words then Said "Why yes I do agree but..We can't do anything about it. We aren't of Royalty. And if we kill him….we will get killed."

Then she just went Silent as I Noticed that Marcus and Kyu were still arguing about who I belonged to. I Sighed, then I lifted my head and Easily got from Kyu's grasps then Said Softly "We have Company…My lady and lords" they all looked at me until then lord of the west and His son appeared in front of Me and the family behind me. I just Knelt Before Him as they walked Passed me.

"Hello Marcus, Kyu, And Lady of East" Said the Lord of the west. Marcus Smiled at him then Bowed his head then he walked the Son of the west then said "Hey Zei How is you?" Marcus chuckled but he noticed the Zei's eyes were on me. Then Marcus walked up to me then grabbed my Arm then picked me up. He pulled me over to meet Zei then he said "This is Arwen, She is one of the Human Servants in the Castle" I just kept my head down.

Then I heard the Male in Front of me say bluntly "She is not a Human." Then I felt all eyes on me. I kinda froze for a Moment then rushed inside of the castle. Then I got caught by the Lord of the East as he grabbed me then looked down at me. We walked to his bed room because the Lord has been ill. He had to be in his bed but he got out because of the guests.

I just Kept my head down and turned around and Whispered "yes, Milord" while I fidget with my hands. The King gets up from his bed and walks up to me, I take a Step back but I kept my head down, then he asks "What Kind of Creature are you, Arwen" I bit my lip while look towards the floor and whispered "It's Nothing of Importance Milord"

I took another step back until I realize my back was up against the door. The King looks at me and Asks "Tell me what you are, Arwen" I looked up at him but all I see Kyu's Face then I quickly look down and Shudder as I remember what kyu did to me for so long.

Then the King walks up to me and Places his hand on my Shoulder and lifts my head with her other hand and Asks "I will not Ask again, Arwen" I look in to his eyes and realized this person is just like Kyu, he had always been like Him..I mean come on this is Kyu's father.

I Said Bluntly "Please Back up, Milord…you are making me Nervous." I heard a Soft Growl then I just Sighed and Said "What I am Nothing of Importance. My lord." Door opened from behind me then I fell into the Person that opened it. I looked up to See Zei Holding me up. I Quickly Stood up then removed myself from his arms. I walked away from the males.

Zei watched me as I Left then looked the lord then said "She is a black Inu-Youkai, She is a rare breed of My Breed. I don't know her Parents are because I didn't know there...were any alive until I saw her" then lord nodded at his words.

Then Zei said "Don't try to talk to her...She doesn't trust anyone in this Family, to what after your son has done to her." with that he walked away from the lord quietly following behind me. I just kept walking to my room I didn't realize that someone was following me. When I got to my Room…I just started to pack all my things. I was leaving to night, No will stop me. I am leaving. But I was tried I need to get some sleep.

**Hmm...So you have Read this Far So you Must Like it! Please Review! Thank you! **


	3. Leaving

Chapter 3

Leaving

I instantly wake to my door opening and Look at who was coming inside. It was a Zei, I Noticed his Features of his Person he has long red hair with purple with a Hint of blue eyes and a blue rose on his forehead with purple blue-ish strip down his cheek. He just looked at me,

I looked back at him and Says with a cold tone "It is not polite to enter a woman's room without their permission, Elemental" then I stood up and tried to get him out of my room but he wouldn't budge. I growled irritably at him. He just looked at me in shock then he says "I don't like being touch Wench" he grabbed my throat then Pick me up and shoving me against the wall.

I just smirked at him and Growled as I Kicked him into his stomach and Made him let go of me and I Growled Dangerously at him and hissed "Then don't touch me, you Filthy Demon" Zei looks at me then Raises a brow as he walked closer to me then he saw my Bags as he looked back at me then Said "And Where do you think you're Going..?". I gave him a Hard Look then Said "I am leaving this Place for good."

Then he looked at me and Growled as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my room out in the hall way he pushed me up against a wall. I looked at him then he growled then Hissed "Why are you leaving. I need to Keep you here…I need to learn about your breed."

I just growled at him and pushed him away from me and walked away from him as I whisper "God damn men are so annoying" as I growled walking away back into my Room as I Grabbed my Bags. Then I stopped for a moment then I turned to look at him then asked "why would you want to learn about my breed…it's nothing Special…Zei…" Zei Stared at for a long moment then stated "Well you are the only one of your kind alive. What happen to your family..?" I dropped my gaze to my hands then said softly "I don't remember…" then I turned to my door and walked into my room.

Then I noticed he followed me back into my Room. "Please…Just Stop I am no help to you Zei...I don't Remember...that Part of my Life..." Then I waved my hand to my right looked at the empty space. Then the wall just Started to crack open like it was opening a Portal. Then I just Stepped in I disappeared from the Room. Then Shadow portal opened up to a Well.

I looked at the well as I Smile Gently then turned around as I Rose my head up. My hair turned Pure black as my eyes changed from a Purple to an Ice blue color. Then Black Marks appeared on my cheeks then on my forehead..A Black Crescent moon appear there. My height is 5'1 my body looked Much older. Wider hips, my breasts were bigger. I shook my Head then looked down at the appearance my body took. I just I mentally sighed. Then I heard my beast say _"What you don't like this look, Arwen..?" _I didn't response to it.

Then I turned back around to the well and leaped inside of as a Blue light appears around me then I thought to myself "Well..At least he didn't sense the Miko in me" as I landed on the Ground then Hoped out of the well.

"Angel! Come back here you little Brat." I heard my dear friend hell out. I chuckled lightly but then I Turned around and sealed the Well up. Then opened up the Doors of the well house, then I felt two little arms go around my leg as I heard "Aunty Arwen!" Said the Little Angel,

I smiled softly at the child then picked her up then the child sniffed then said "Ah…its Bath time is it." I gave her a stern look then said "Go take your bath and Listen to your Mother, Child." She dropped her head and said softly "Yes, Aunty" I put the child down then watched her run inside of the house.

Vain walked out then saw me with a shocked face as she ran up to me and held on to me tightly "Your…back..Please don't go again. I missed you a lot..Arwen" I held the Small women clinging to me and said softly "I am not leaving anymore. I sealed the well. No one will be going Down there." I looked down at the woman as she Squealed excitedly. I quickly covered my ears then said "Damn…you're as bad as your Child. Now go she is waiting for you in the bath." Vain Nodded at me. Then we both walked to the house

**:o Please Review ^.^ I hope you Liked it! **


	4. The Request

Chapter 4

The Request

I looked down at the papers on my desk then let out a soft sigh. "Damn, I am going Home." I just Started to pack up my stuff then headed out to my car as I hear "Aunty!" I turned my head and saw Angel running to me I merely Smiled. Its Been 10 years since I came back. "Aunty Can you give me ride Home, Please" Angel asked me. I nodded at the Child. Angel is now 15 years old. "I and Vain are Old" I thought to myself.

I got into my car then said "Angel put your Seatbelt on please" then I heard a click then I Started up my car. Vain father just recently started to live with us as we go back to the shrine me and Angel walked up the steps. Then I just remembered…today is Angel's Birthday.

I hope vain is done with the Surprise party then I heard "Oh she is coming! Everyone hide" I smirk softly as me and her walked up to the shrine then me and her both hear a very loud "SURPRISE!" I almost died because of my ears but I just shook my head. I looked over at Angel then smiled at her expression. She Ran up to her friends then the Party began.

I looked over at the well with a sad expression then I looked away as I noticed vain looking at me as she walked up to me. "You can go back, but Angel…must to go with you. She because she is part miko I won't be able to teach her. Please take her with you." Then I looked at Vain with a surprised look then just nodded.

Then Said "I will think about it...Vain. My time isn't the best place for a 16 year Girl." As I kept my eyes on Angel then I noticed something in Vain's Grandfather's hands but I shook my head and looked at Vain and Smiled softly. "Angel" I said then she looked at me as she walked up to me then looked up at me

"Would you like to go onto one of my trips that I have…?" I stated plainly as I Saw her face light up then she says excitedly "Yes! I would Love to Aunty" I nodded with a Smile. She immediately hugged me then I watched her run up to her room. I just shook my head at her then looked at Vain. She had her head down so I just put my arms around her then whispers "Don't worry...Take her and Keep her safe with me. I promise. Vain" Vain looks up at me then Nodded with a Sad Smile.

**I am soo Sorry...that this one is Short! . But i hope you Liked it! Please Review! **


	5. Return

Chapter 5

The Return

"Aunty Aunty" I heard and Felt someone shaking me then I opened my eyes to see a wide awake Angel in my Face. I chuckled softly then I sat up in my bed then stood up as My Demon features took over my body once more. Then I ran my claws through my long black hair. I felt eyes on then I turned to see Angel Staring at me with her head tilted. I just smiled at her then I walked toward her, I felt her take my claw in her hand then intertwined her Fingers with mine.

Then I and she walked down the stairs as I Saw Vain in the Kitchen Making a lot of Food as she put it into a black Backpack. I slowly walked in the Kitchen with Angel practically connected to my hip.

"Err…Vain..? What are you doing..?" I stared at her for a Moment then down at the food. Vain looked up at me then said "I am Making Food for you and Angel for your Trip. Angel can Carried the backpack on her back." I nodded at her words.

Then I looked at Angel and Smiled Softly. Then I excused myself from the House then I walked to the well house as I walked down the steps. I Stood there for a second Remembering what had happen the last time I went through the well then I Shook my head "that won't happen again" I told myself. Then I unsealed the well, I heard Angel Running up to me but I didn't realize she wasn't paying attention as she Ran right into me.

Knocking both of us into the well as the Blue light Surrounded us. Then I and Angel were lying on the Ground of the Well in the Federal Area. Then I sighed frustrated then looked at the small girl in my arms. She peek a Look at me I just raised a brow then I Picked her up as I Jumped out of the well then landed on my feet as I Stood up. I stared up at the Sky then Smelled in the Air…So Clean and Fresh. Angel Got to her Feet then stood Next to me.

"Aunty Arwen..? Where are we..?" I looked down at the Child then Said "we are in my time. Where Demons and Mikos like yourself are still alive." Then she looked up at me and Asked "but what about your Kind Aunty…Miko-inuYoukains..?" I looked away from her then Said Softly "I am the only one of My Kind...Well the only one that Lives to this Day." Then I started to walk away from the well into the woods. Angel quickly followed behind me.

Then I Stopped as I looked up at a Tree then Smile. Then I sat down in front of it as Angel Sat close to me. I looked at the child as I leaned back and Feel asleep.

**Yes the Tree is that God Tree! ^.^ . Please Review! I really Hope you Like and PLEASE Tell me what i should Change...or Fix Your Request mean a lot to me**


	6. Haftbreed

Chapter 6

The Haft-Breed

"_Amara! Amara!" yelled Alucard as she Ran up to me. I turned to face her then I just got tackled by her. I let out a really loud Giggle then Said "yes Sister…?" Alucard looked up at me…_ I instantly woke up when hear Angel Scream then I shot up to Look for her then I Heard "Would you Stop Screaming and get the Arrow out of my chest then will save you, Rose" Said a Male voice.

Angel then looked over at the Male Pinned to the Tree as she climbed up then Pulled out the Arrow. Then Angel felt an arm go around her waist as the Male Jumped down from the Tree and Threw Angel to the Side.

Then I ran out and Caught her before she hit the ground, as I Drew My Sword then Spoke softly "Dance of Shadows" then my Blade disappeared then shadows surround the demon. Then the demon just faded into the shadows then my blade appeared back on my handle.

Then the haft-breed looked at me and Angel then shook his head then he said "Rose you are Such a Weak Minded Fool…You could have taken down the Demon with No Problem and yet you let a Demon help you..?"

Angel stood up. She Ran up to him when she got right into his Face then she yelled "My name is ANGEL! Not this Rose you speak of. Now Shut up. I have never been in this Place in my life and that Demon you are talking about in My Aunt." Angel looked at him as she Growls lowly at him. I shook my Head then Immediately Grabbed Angel and Held her close as she Arrows Flew pass us rapidly. "Who goes there..?" I heard someone yell.

I just growled lowly then yelled out "It is I Arwen" then I stood watching the humans coming out of the woods then I watched as their eye grew wide then an Old miko came out and Stated "Who freed..Gyor from the Tree..?" then Angel walked out from under me and said "I did.." Then I came up from behind Gyro then I started to mumble softly then I gently touched Gyor with my finger. Then I looked at Angel then Said to her "Angel, Say the word Sit." As I Stared at My adoptive Niece. Angel Raised a Brow then Said Unsurely "Sit" Then Gry Just Slammed into the Ground Making a Stud Sound.

Angel just cracked up laughing and I just smirk. "What did you do to me, Wench?" Gry yelled loudly as he launched himself at me. I just moved to the Side as he crashed into a Tree. "I put a spell on you. Now you have to follow every order Angel Gives you." I told him.

Gry just Glared at me I rolled my eyes at him then I looked at the Humans and said "I am Sorry…I will watch over the haft-Breed." The old miko just stared at me for a Moment then Said "I have met you before…But I was only a Child. You're a Miko-Inu Youkai" I just Nodded my head at her. "My name is Raven" said the Old Miko then I just smiled at her. Then I grabbed Angel and the Haft-breed and walk to Raven's Village.

**o.o yes the Haft-breed is gonna be like...Inuyasha :DDD. But PLEASE Review! Thank you!**


	7. Angel's Training

Chapter 7

Leaving and Angel's Training

We started to walk into a small village. I looked around the village for a moment noticing that there were many…Humans in this Village. I put my gaze back on Raven then ask softly "what happen to this Place…Raven…When I was here…last time it was so…lively." She looked up at me then stated "you have been gone for almost…50 years. Rose. War happened…Many Mikos went into hiding, demons Rule now."

I nodded slowly at her then looked at Angel. "Well Angel can stay her and Train with you, Raven. She is a Miko." I stated. Raven looked at Angel with a Smile. Then I looked at Gyor for a Moment then Asked "Why were you Pinned against that Tree…? Haft-Breed" Gyor was about to Answer but Raven stated "My Sister Arwen…She put him there for attacking her."

I looked at Raven for a Moment then Asked "What was the important thing?" Raven sighed then looked at Gyor for a moment then said "he killed my sister…but she shot him with a Sleep arrow." I felt my face go pale. Then I looked at the haft-breed this time I really looked at him.

"Zei..." I spoke softly as I backed away. "Yea Zei is My Haft-Brother." Gyor said to me. I just gave the haft breed a long stare then I just nodded. "Aunty…You're leaving me…here..?" Angel said while looking at me with a Hurt expression. "Yes I am child…Raven, can help you with your Miko powers." I explained to her. Then she just nodded.

We walked to Raven's hut in silence. Then I caught a scent on my nose that made me stop dead in my tracks. Angel stopped then looked at me then she asks "Aunty..?" I waved my hand at her to make her hush. "Hush child" Raven told her. Angel nodded but she stood there a Pouted. I shook my head then looked at everyone but I didn't say anything.

Then I continued walking to raven's hut. We got there I opened the door letting everyone inside. "You Know he is here" Raven whispered to me softly. I looked at her then nodded my head then whispers back "Yes…I know…I didn't think he would come after me so…quick". I sighed then leaned against the Wall. "What are you..?" Gyor asked me while staring at me for a moment.

I turned my head then looked at the haft-breed then said "I am Miko-Inu Youkia." Gyor looked away from then stared at the sleeping Angel then whispers softly "She could be Arwen's twin…" he gently reached over then careless her cheek. I merely smirked while I watched him.

I watched the sky while it turned from light to dark within moments. Then I turned my gaze to Raven she was sleeping next to Angel while the haft-breed closed his eye leaning against the wall behind him. I smiled softly at the scene then I turned my head to look out at the sky again then I softly began to sing:

"_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_Keep it caged...But I can't control it._

_So stay away the beast is ugly…_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._

_It's snatching on the wall…in the closet in the halls _

_It comes awake and I just can't control it _

_Hiding under the bed…in my body in my head_

_Why won't somebody save me from this…Make it in?_

_I can feel it right under my skin…I must confess I feel like a Monster."_

I went silent then I sat there and hummed my song. Then I closed my eyes, I felt myself go into a Light sleep. He was still out there…but why was he there...I opened my eyes again. I looked out at the woods then at the sky again. "What does he want…? I said softly to myself. "Who..?" Gyor Asks with his eyes shut. I flicked my gaze over to the haft-breed. "There's a demon in the woods, he is waiting for me to leave." I said plainly.

"Why won't he come into the village?" Gyor asks again. I looked at him again. "That's a very good Question" I replied softly. There was a thick silence for a long time then I finally broke it "Who...is Rose..? What is she to you..? Haft-breed" I asked him.

Gyor finally opened his eyes looking at me then lifts his head staring at the Ceiling. "She was…going to be My Mate. Then she attacked me one day…Calling me haft-breed again..I thought she betrayed me. Then she shot an Arrow at me…then the next thing I see…is you and Angel freeing me from the Tree." He finally explained.

I gave him a hard stare then Asks "Are you sure It was her attacking you..?" Gyor flashed his eyes toward me looking at me for a Moment. I looked at him leaving the silence in the air. "What do you mean..?" He said breaking the Silence. "She means that Someone Might has…taken my Sister's appearances…to Trick you and her." Raven said sitting up looking at both of us.

I looked at Raven then Nodded at her comment. "That would explain a lot, because when my sister got attacked…I saw Spiritual arrows flying in the south." She explained to us.

Gyor froze for a moment then looked at Raven then spoke in barely in a whisper "I told…you I would never hurt her." I looked between them. "I will find the demon that did this" I said to them _"thought…I think I already know who did this…" _I thought to myself.

I leaned my head back against the wall then I closed my eyes drifting into a light Sleep.


	8. Departure

Chapter 8

Departure

I was the first to wake then I stood up as I walked out of the Hut. I looked around in the village. Then I felt arms around my waist as I turn to see Angel hugging my waist then I gave her a Small smile. "Angel…dear you're going to stay here with Raven and Gry. Raven is going to train you. But I must Leave…this will be my last day here." I told her.

Angel nodded then gave me a Sad smile "When will I see you again..?" she Asked softly. I looked at her then said "when it Safe..." then I took her into my arms holding her close. Kyu Stared at me from Distances watching my interaction with the young miko then said softly "She means something to her…" I shook my body for a moment when I felt eyes on me and Angel.

Then I gently nuzzled the child when Raven stepped out of the hut. She looked at me and Angel then said "Angel, come...we must start on your training." Angel nodded then followed Raven to the training grounds leaving me with my thoughts.

I just sighed softly. "You have a really beautiful voice, Arwen" Gry stated when he came out of the Hut then he stood next to me. Then I suddenly sensed someone getting very pissed off and jealous. I shook my head then sighed "thank you, Haft-breed" I replied to his comment. "So you're leaving..? It wouldn't have to do anything with that Demon watching you from the forest would it..?" Gry Asked.

I looked at him for a Moment then said "yes I am leaving…and yes it's because of that demon..." Gry nodded then looked at me then he asked "Why don't you just kill him..?" I looked away then said softly "if it was that easy…I would have a long time ago…" Gry stared at me for a Moment. "Gry, I want you to Protect Angel…Please. While she is Training" I asked him. "Alright, I will do it." He said a bit too loud making people look at him.

I kinda smirked at him then shook my head. Gry smelt the air then looked ahead of him then let out a Growl. I just looked at him then looked in the way he was looking then I noticed someone walking up to the village. When I realized who it was I froze up then Jumped into a Tree. "Zei…What are you doing here…? Gry asked him while looking at me with a weird expression. Zei looked up at Gry with a cold gaze then looked at the tree that I jumped into, "Nothing that concerns you, Haft-breed" Zei response coldly to Gry.

Then Zei walked up to the Tree I was sitting in then just Sat at the base of the tree. I looked down at him then looked away quickly then I sighed to myself. "What are you doing..?" Gry Said from behind me is making me Jump then fall out of the Tree landing in Zei's Lap. I looked up at the Gry then Growled "Haft-breed…I am going to kill you." Then I looked at Zei then stood quickly out of his lap.

I just walked away from both males sighing to myself again. Then I ran into someone I looked forward staring into a Males Chest then I looked up Staring Zei in the eyes. "It's nice to see you too, Zei" I spoke softly then walked around him.

Then I felt his hand grab my arm I flicked my head back toward him then said a bit irritated "Yes..? What is that you want?" then he let go then said softly "Are…you staying for good..? Now..?" I looked away then walked away leaving him with one word "yes".

I walked into the woods. I stopped the leaned against a tree. I looked up into the sky and trees then whispers to myself "Why did I come back…" I shook my head then continued walking into the woods. I looked around in the woods I was still within the village woods.

I looked over at Angel watching her Practice her bow and aiming skills. She looked at me then jogged over to me "Aunty watch!" She said to me. I nodded at her. I watched her shoot the arrow at the target then a Pink Light swirled around the arrow as it hits the target. I clapped my hands to her then she handed me the arrow. "Show me, Yours..?" I looked at her for a moment then back at the Bow and arrow.

I shrugged "Alright" I said. I put the end of the arrow on the string of the Bow making it go through the slit. I stared at the target for a long Moment then I released my arrow. I watched my arrow then a Black Shadowy Swirl appear around my arrow then a ice blue swirl mixed in with the black as it Hits the target. Then the target explode, Raven came running out looking at the target then at me and Angel. I pointed at Angel and yelled out "She did it!" Angel grasped as she turned her head to look at me.

"I did not! That was you Aunty!" She yelled dramatically at me. I chuckled at her then I flashed a smirk at her. "I know who did it. Your Aunt is the only one that Explode My Targets." Raven said as she walks up to us. I grinned at Raven and Angel. "Angel...I am leaving now…I will come and Visit as Much as I can. Be good for Raven. She is Old." I said. Angel giggled then Nodded at me, Raven glared at me I just grinned at her. Then I turned back into the woods and disappeared.

I walked up to a Tree I looked up into it then Smiled but I kept on walking.

**=.= Zei...Sheesh he going to be a Confusing one for Arwen O.O **

**PLEASE review!**

**Thank you!**


	9. Kyu

Chapter 9

Kyu.

I finally left the village…I noticed that someone is following me. Then I Stopped and looked around. I decided that I was going to rest here for the night, so then I sat down against a Tree. "You can come out. Now" I said out loud. Then I started to hear rustling from the Trees above me, and then appeared a much order Kyu.

I looked at him for a Moment then looked away "Why are you Following me Kyu…just because I am back doesn't mean you can Take me away again." I stated plainly.

Then He started to walk toward me but then a Male appeared in front of him with a Mask on holding his dagger to his Throat. "Reaven…Relax. He won't hurt me." Reaven turned his head and Stared at me for a Moment then Appeared next to me Standing Leaning his Back against the tree.

Kyu stood there a bit stunned then walked closer to me. Kyu sat down then just Stared at me. He finally spoke softly "I am Sorry…for what I did..." I Snapped My head towards him giving him a hard stare. "What do you want? Kyu" I said a bit harshly to him. Then I noticed him cringe from my voice. "He wants nothing…Arwen" someone said. Then I realized it was a female voice…then a Female walked out of the shadows then into the camp.

I stared at the Female. "I am His mate…My name is Rayne" she explained to me. Then I looked at Kyu then back at his Mate. "Alright…I didn't see this one coming…" I looked up at Reaven. Then back at my Guests. Kyu stared at me for a moment then spoke softly "Arwen…I need your help." I snapped my head back at Kyu then stared at him for a Long Moment of silence. "Why should I help you..?" I said finally.

Rayne Spoke "Please…it's about his brother…" I looked at the Female then back at Kyu. "What's wrong with Marcus..?" I ask them. Kyu looked up at me then Moved closer to me. Reaven Stood in front of him then spoke clearly but yet harshly "that's Close enough to Her." Kyu nodded sullenly then said "Marcus Recently took over my Father's Estate. But…he has Changed a lot…he is like I was…when you were there,"

I gave Kyu a hard look then I turned my gaze to the Female. "How did this happen..?" I asked plainly. Kyu shrugged, "We don't know…He just recently started to change. Please…will you come back to with us to the Palace?" She asked me.

I looked between them. Then I set my gaze on Kyu then said with a Threatening voice "if this is a trap…I will let Reaven Kill you. Kyu" Reaven grinned at my comment from under his Mask. Kyu nodded and Ray didn't say thing. "We will leave in the Morning." I stated to them.

Then I curled up against then tree I was leaning again while Kyu and his Mate walked back to his campsite. I opened my eyes then I noticed Reaven standing beside me. "Go to Sleep, Reaven." I said softly. Reaven looked down at me then smiled softly. He walked around me then sat right behind him. I felt his arms around my waist then him pulling me to his lap.

I sat in his Lap looking up at him then Asked him "Why...are you Still My Master, Reaven. I released you the day I left." He looked down at me then spoke softly "because…Haft the time… I didn't even know where you were…Arwen…then I came to find out you were snatched away by…Kyu then you Disappeared…for 50 years…I thought you Died…then today…I Found you Scent…then I Found you" I felt his arms tighten around me then he continued "I am not letting you leave my arms again…" then he nuzzled his head into my neck.

I just Stared at him until I felt him nuzzle into my neck then I let out a soft purr then he shot his head back then looked at me with a Raised brow. "What? You touch…a Spot the makes me purr" I said blushing a bit. Reaven chuckled at me then Nuzzles back in the Spot making me purr even louder. Then soon he and I gently feel asleep against the trees. Then I woke up for a sound from then brushes in front of me and Reaven.

I gently moved Reaven's arms then I stood up to see what the sound was. As I approached the brushes I saw feet. I raised a brow then I grabbed the person in the brushes. It was Kyu…I immediate dropped him then walked away into the woods. Kyu Followed closely behind me then I stopped at a Cliff. "What do you want…Kyu?" I asked softly as he came up beside me. "There's something I need to tell you…" He said while looking up at the Sky.

I looked at him for a Moment then spoke "What is it that you need to tell me, Kyu" He looked at me for a moment then he started to speak gently "When I "Kidnapped" you Rose…I Stole you from a Slave Market. Yes I know what I did was as Bad as the people in the Slave Market…But I couldn't leave you there…You were dying…The Slave Master there…didn't give you food…or anything."

He sighed then rubbed the back of his Neck. "I don't know if the Slave Master that took you from you Home…is still out there. But before I took you…You kept of going on and on about your Sister Alucard…But then the next day…You were Silent and then Went by Arwen." He finished his words.

He looked at me then stated "I don't know your Real Name…But for what is Counts…I like Arwen." I looked at him for a Moment then gave him a weak smile then said softly "Well that would Explain those Dreams…I've had when I was living with you..."

Kyu looked at me then he opened his Mouth but then shut it when he looked behind me noticing Reaven leaning against a tree. "So...Where did you meet…Him?" Kyu asked meaning Reaven. I looked over at him for a Moment then finally spoke "I saved him…" I looked away from him then spoke again "Like a Day before you kidnapped me from the Slave Market, I saw him escaping... And He took me with him but we were spotted. I looked at it like it was either me or him…So I Shoved him into a Cave and Let myself get caught. I couldn't…See him get sold…Like a Chair or something after…what he did for me." I finished then Kyu nodded gently

"Hmm...Now I know what the place was in my dreams. A Slave market...that would explain…all the demons and Humans being in one Place" I said to myself a bit louder than I expected. Kyu looked at me for a moment then asked unsurely "don't you remember..?" I looked at him then shook my head. "Come on, we have a Long Trip in the Morning. Arwen...I will see you in the Morning." He said as he disappeared into the woods. "Yea…See you in the Morning..." I said softly walking back to Reaven.

"What did he want..?" Reaven asks while we walked to our campsite. I looked at him for a Moment then said "he told about the Slave Market camp…Something Happened there. That made me forgets about My Family." I looked away from him then softly sighed. We got back the tree I let Reaven sit down first then I sat down in front of him then me and him feel back asleep until the Next morning.

**Shit...Marcus...has Changed. I wonder what is gonna Happen O.O **

**Please Review!**

**Thank you! for Reading 333**


	10. Encounter

Chapter 10

A Long Journey

The next morning I got woken up from a sweet and delicious smell. I opened my eyes seeing Rayne cooking on the fire in front of me. "Good Morning…Rayne." I said softly then I felt Reaven tighten his arms around me. I looked up at him he was already awake. Kyu walked back into the camp with a Dead bore in his arms. He gave it to his slave with a Sweet and loving smile.

Rayne looked at me for a moment "Good morning, Arwen" she said softly then continued cooking. "Reaven…May I get up" I looked up at him with Puppy dog eyes. I heard him chuckle a bit then released his arms from around me. "Kyu, Watch the Food Please. I am going to go take a Bath." Rayne said to her Mate. She looked at me "Care to join me..?" she asked me.

I nodded my head then stood up as I walked to her Standing beside her. I and Rayne walked to the springs. When we go there I immediately stripped my closes off then looked at her with a Grin. Rayne just gave me a strange look.

I smirk a bit then I went under the water getting my Hair wet. When I came back up to the surface I saw a male holding Rayne by the neck. I growl lowly at the male then he looked at me and Dropped Rayne. I looked over at her then I yelled "Reaven! I need My Sword!" I saw Zeke and Kyu running up to the spring.

The male took a step toward me. Kyu bend down to Rayne then looked at Reaven. "I can heal her" Reaven said to him. I watched the Male in front of me then Reaven threw my sword to me but the male knocked it out of the Air into the water. "Damn it" I thought to myself.

Kyu got between me and the Male then he looked at me and Spoke "Let me protect you…Please." I looked at him for a Moment then I Tackled him to the right moving him out of the way of the Male's Punch but I took the Hit in my Shoulder.

I growled in pain of my shoulder then I looked at Kyu from under me. "Go get my Sword. That's all I need you to do Please." I told him. I got off of him holding my shoulder for a Moment. Then I looked at the Male beside me…and I watched his head Fall off his shoulders.

I felt a piece of cloth go over my shoulders. I looked over my shoulders staring at Zei for a Along moment. "Thank you…Zei..I owe you one" I said softly. I turned to walk away but then Zei grabbed me and pulled me to his chest and Held me close "No…you don't owe me anything. Arwen" I looked up at him and Nodded at him.

"Err…Zei..I am Naked…" I said softly with a blush forming on my cheeks. Zei looked down at him then Smirked. He let go of me then I walked back over to Rayne, I bend down to her and felt her Pulse…there was nothing… I looked at Kyu…I could see he was Holding it in. I walked up to him after tying the Cloth around my body then I Hugged him tightly.

Kyu felt my arms go around him but he didn't say anything. Then I felt his arms go around my waist tightly he held me close to him. "I am sorry…I couldn't protect her…I didn't…Mean to let her Die" I spoke barely in a whisper to him. Then he took me off of him and Stared at me dead in my eyes as he said "This is not your fault…Arwen. I didn't even Sense the demon..."

Then he hugged me again then he let me go and walked away from me. "I am sorry…but if hold you for too long…I might lose myself…again." He said as he walked away. I just watched him walk away then I looked over toward Rayne's Body…but it was gone. "Kyu…her Body…its Gone" I said loudly then he ran back over to me. "Where did it go..?" He asks.

I didn't Response then I noticed that Reaven and Zei were talking. I walked back over to the Spring away from Kyu to get my clothes back on. I got back to my clothes but before I get them back on I got pinned to the rock with my clothes on them. I looked up at the person Pinned "Marcus…" I said softly. Marcus grinned at me then he pinned my hands above my head. He ripped the cloth off my body then just Stared at it for a long moment. "Marcus…let me go. Now" I said to him. I just heard him chuckle.

I felt his hand on my body I struggled against his grip on my hands but it was no use he is too strong for me. Then I realized his didn't have my feet pinned. I tried to kick him in his gut but he caught my foot. He growled at me "Bad Girl…don't Kick me." He said pushing himself between my legs. I struggled even more then "Reav-"He crashed his lips into mine before I could fully call out his name. He roughly kissed him while his hand explored my body. I closed my eyes hoping that this would stop then I felt arms around my waist and my hands free. I opened my eyes I looked up to see myself in Reaven's arms while growling at Marcus. I looked over at Marcus he was on the ground then he looked at me and grinned. "I will have you one way or another Arwen." He said then he disappeared.

I felt Reaven tighten his arms around my body "Over My dead body..." he Said softly. He looked at me then put me down but I didn't let go of him "Please…Don't let Him…touch me again…Reaven…" I said looking up at him with fear in my eyes. Reaven stared into my eyes then finally said "I won't let him touch you again ever again…" He wrapped his arms around me tightly holding me close to him.

He let me go so I could get dressed. He turned his back to him I watched him then smiled softly then I touched his shoulder. He looked at me with my clothes on then I leaned up and kissed his Cheek.

He blushes deeply then I just giggled at him. We walked back to the camp Reaven looked at Kyu "We have a Problem…" He said Kyu looked at him then said "What..?" he looked between Reaven and I. "I just almost…got Raped By Marcus…" I said barely whispers. Kyu froze for a Moment…to Process my words then said "Damn it…he already knows your Back…"

I and Reaven narrow our eyes at Kyu then Reaven spoke first "What does his want..?" Kyu sighed "he wants Rose...that's all he wants he Comprise or anything. He wants Rose...and he won't stop until he has her." Reaven growled "over my dead body. He won't have her." He put his arm around my waist bring me closer to him. "Why does he want me." I asked Kyu.

He looked at me for me moment "Because you look like Amara…you could be her Twin the only difference is your eyes..." He explained to me. I nodded then I moved closer to Reaven almost shaking. Reaven feels me shaking then he wrapped his arms around me more holding me closer to him. "Don't worry…Arwen he won't be able to get you..." he whispered into my ear.

I nodded at his words then nuzzled my head into his neck purring lightly. Reaven smiled softly when he felt my head nuzzling into his neck. Then he picked me up tmy he started to walk to a tree then I clinged to him when he jumped into the tree. He held me I his arms while we sit in the tree together.

Kyu took his Spot under us at the base of the tree leaning back then he drifted to sleep. As soon as he was sleep Reaven ask "Arwen…Please be My Mate..?" I went stiff when he asks that question. Then I looked at him for a Moment but I didn't answer him.

I just leaned back on him and Felt asleep the last thing I heard "you will be Mine Arwen…One way or another..." I shuddered a bit then I stopped with I felt Reaven's arms tighten around me. I felt safe in his arms.

**Oh Shit! Rayne's body Disappeared...O.O...AND Marcus Attacks Arwen? **

**Please Review!**

**Thank you for Reading! 333 **


End file.
